


An Unexpected Guest

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Disguise, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Male/gender neutral - Freeform, Other, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Requested by anon: "may I request an Aizen scenario where he escapes from muken and reunites with his s/o?"
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Original Character(s)
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Kudos: 29





	An Unexpected Guest

Today was the day you’d been waiting for since your lover had been imprisoned in Muken all those years ago. The Sereitei had determined that your close relationship with Sosuke Aizen made you likely to try and help him escape, so for the last few years you’d had Shinigami follow you everywhere. They thought that they were subtle and, considering they were the best the Stealth Corps had to offer, they were adept at keeping their presence hidden when surveilling their usual targets--but you weren’t an ordinary target, were you? You don’t catch the attention of Sosuke Aizen by having dull senses and a slow sense of wit, after all. You’d caught on to your new “watchers” from the first day they’d started following you, and had found a few tricks to evade their detection when you wanted some privacy.

Aizen had shown you some creative ways to utilize Kido spells in order to create illusions and false clones of yourself. Any time you wanted some time to relax at home without some meddling Shinigami lurking in your bushes, you simply created a clone and had them run some errands while you relaxed on your couch. In a way, you were also imprisoned. Sure, it wasn’t at the same level as your love, but the only place you were free was in your home; once you stepped outside, you were under the watchful eye of your own prison guards. Any movement you made, any request to go to the Human World, everything was questioned thoroughly and ultimately denied by the higher-ups in the Sereitei. A few days ago, you’d snapped at Captain Kyoraku, demanding why you were being treated as a criminal despite not being declared guilty of anything Aizen had done. Thanks to your outburst, you’d been given a guard to stand outside your door day and night. Your one place of privacy was ruined, all because you were tired of this ridiculous, stifling affair.

This morning though, things were different. You’d received a Hell Butterfly while you were taking your morning tea; the instant it landed on your fingertips, you recognized the smooth, silken voice and nearly dropped your cup in shock. **_Your new watchdog is outside,_** he said in a bemused tone. **_Why don’t you open the door and greet him?_**

You raised an eyebrow and took a sip of your tea.  _ Of course he’d find out about this,  _ you thought with a small smile.  _ Even in solitary confinement, nothing escapes his notice.  _ You sighed and rose out of your chair to meet your guard. When you opened the door, you saw a young Shinigami standing at attention outside. He was young, with dark brown hair and eyes, and a figure that was a little leaner than one would expect of a guard. A Third Seat badge was one one of his shirtsleeves, but there was something strange about his Reiatsu; it was at a typical level for a Third Seat, but something about it felt...familiar. 

The Third Seat gave you a small smile. “Good morning, ____,” he said in a quiet, demure voice. “I’m your new...er…’supervisor’, in a manner of speaking.” He held out his hand. “My name is Hanzo Kyogi.” There was a knowing glint in his brown eyes, as if he were telling you an inside joke. His Reiatsu flickered a bit when you touched his hand, and your eyes widened as you realized why it felt so familiar. 

The corners of your lips turned into a knowing smile as you shook his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,  _ Hanzo Kyogi, _ ” you said, continuing the facade that your lover had created. “I have a feeling we’re going to get along just fine.” The mixture of joy and curiosity in your heart swelled until you felt like your chest was going to burst. How had he escaped? What was he planning now that he was free? How long was he going to conceal himself in this new little illusion before you could see his real face again? 

You bit the inside of your cheek, trying to stifle the excited grin on your face. “Would you like to come in for tea?” You opened the door a little, beckoning him inside. “I’ve got a great passionflower-hibiscus blend I’m sure you’d like.” You gave him a small wink; after all this time, you knew he had a weakness for that particular tea. 

“Hanzo” chuckled and walked inside, closing the door behind him before taking your hand. “Ah, I haven’t had a good cup of tea in ages. You seem to know my tastes perfectly, even though we’ve just met,” he purred. His hand traveled up to your face and he cupped your chin. “But, perhaps we should save that for later. Right now, there’s something else I’ve been craving for a  _ very  _ long time…”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I tried to play with name meanings in Japanese a little bit for this one, but because I don’t actually know the language very well outside of the usual weaboo vocabulary I had to ask my friend Google for help. ‘Hanzo’ uses the characters meaning ‘half’ and ‘hidden’, and Kyogi just means ‘falsehood’, lol


End file.
